Someone Like You
by oRanGe-16
Summary: Hermione has everything she could ask for in life. A good job, a nice home, a great boyfriend. But what happens when someone unexpected turns out to be something you've been missing all your life? AU
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except the plot.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Some say that it is impossible to have everything you want. Others say that you only get what you need. But what is the difference between want and need? The dictionary definition of Need is- (n) a lack of something. To require. While Want is- (Vt.) to need, to require, to lack. Pretty similar for two words that is said to have two different meanings.  
  
"As I stand out here in this balcony, I can't help but think that I have everything I want and need in my life. I have a high-paying job, a pretty decent home, If I do say so myself, loyal friends, a supportive family, and a man who loves me so much. So what more can I ask for? Probably the ability to love Harry as much as he loves me. I feel so unworthy of his love. He would probably give up his life for me without a second thought, but I can't imagine myself doing the same thing without debating about it with myself for at least thirty times. It shouldn't be about how much who loves who. All that matters is that I love him, right?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing out here? I don't want you to get sick." Harry said as he walked towards her.  
  
Then, she felt Harry's toned arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"What are you thinking about, princess?" Harry said softly.  
  
"You." Hermione said, as she felt Harry draw her closer to him. "Who else would I be thinking about?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe some other guy who's better than I am." Harry said with a tone of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Is there such a person?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Harry said as he released her from his grip.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked Harry in the eye. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Harry. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. " she said grinning.  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand, bringing them up to his lips and kissed them softly. "I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you, too." 


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
  
Chapter 1: Perfect   
  
"Wake up princess! It's a brand new day!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw a pair of spectacled emerald eyes staring back at her. "Harry?" she muttered sleepily.  
  
"Yes, my princess. Harry Potter at your service." Harry said with a playful grin.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's time for you to brush your teeth." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.   
  
Harry laughed. "I'm just kidding. You know I love the way you smell."  
  
Hermione threw her pillow at him.   
  
Harry expertly avoided the pillow. "You don't want to do that." he said with a challenge in his eyes.   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione retorted, getting another pillow from the bed.  
  
"Because. You know you'll lose" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Watch me." She said just before launching an all out war between herself and Harry.  
  
| After a while... |  
  
"I told you I would win." Hermone said with a haughty look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was only because I let you win." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh sure, I believe that. Men are such sore losers." Hermione said while getting ready to take a bath.  
  
"No, we are not."  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" And he did by kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Kissing Harry was just like coming home. It was as if she had been lost for so many lonely days, and when he kissed her, it was filled with so much passion. Passion that she could never fully return. I wish I could give that back to him. He deserves so much more. " Hermione thought sadly.  
  
Harry let out a groan as Hermione pulled away.  
  
"So, what's our itinerary for today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we should go to the amusement park, because I'm feeling rather juvenile today. You up to it?" Harry said with a smile that lit his whole face.  
  
"Am I up to it? The question is, are you sure you can handle it?" Hermione said with a challenge in her eyes.  
  
"Well... it looks like you're up to it... so why don't you dress up so we can get going?" Harry said as he stood up to change.  
  
| At the amusement park |  
  
"Oh, come on Harry! Please? Its gonna be so much fun!!!" Hermione begged.  
  
"No way! You know I don't like roller coasters." Harry said.  
  
"Come on, I thought you said that you felt juvenile today." Hermione said with a mocking impression on her face.  
  
"Okay, I said that. But acting juvenile does have its limits you know. And I don't think my body can handle THAT kind of adrenaline rush." Harry replied.  
  
"Come on. Please! Just once. After that, I promise, I'll never force you to ride anything else for as long as I live." Hermione pleaded.   
  
"Hermione, for the last time, No." Harry said with a warning tone.  
  
Hermione's face fell. "He may be loving, gentle, and sweet, but he was never patient." Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, alright, alright. Why don't we go there instead?" Hermione said as she pointed to a sign that said- "Laser Tag"  
  
"Okay. It looks harmless enough." Harry replied as he led Hermione to the Laser Tag area.  
  
"First off, you must always remember to wear all your safety gear. You must never take these off, under any circumstance during the game. And you must also remember your teammates, which is quite obvious due to the markings on your suits. And when you hear the bell ring, it means that a team has already won. Lastly, have fun!" The instructor said as he finished giving them some last minute instructions before the game started. Th e game was simple. You must need to reach the other team's base to win the game. You must also try to shoot as many opponents as you can. Hermione belonged to the red team while Harry belonged to the green team.   
  
"Are you all ready?" the instructor asked.  
  
"Yes" we all said in unison.  
  
"Then let the game begin!" He said as he backed out of the large room,  
  
Hermione started to observe the room as her teammates scattered around. The game area was rather large. With no lights. Hermione hated being alone in the dark."I'm going to be alright." She assured herself as she took a deep breath and entered the maze.  
  
*Pant* *pant* Hermione was sweating as she was running through the maze trying to dodge the attacks of the other team.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How's it going?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his face as he pointed his laser at her.  
  
"It's okay." Hermione weakly replied with a nervous smile as she backed away from Harry.  
  
"Oh." This was all Harry could say, because Hermione made a mad dash to the next room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry shouted as he ran towards her while laughing out loud.  
  
"You'll never catch me!!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
Just then, Harry caught up with her, shooting his laser gun at her. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"That was just out of luck!" Hermione said, pouting. Harry's "tag" just led his team to victory. Hermione's team lost by just one point.  
  
"Luck? That wasn't luck." Harry said with a smile. "It's just about having skills."  
  
Hermione walked towards the changing area, and removed her helmet and vest. She placed her gun back into the rack, with her other teammates' guns. "Skills, eh?" she said with a naughty grin. "Would you like to show me those skills of yours?"  
  
Harry looked at her, a smile in his deep green eyes. "I could arrange that." He went towards her, held her hand and led her out of the laser tag area.  
  
| That night... |  
  
"We have to leave soon. Is there something else you'd like to do before we leave?" Harry said as he pulled Hermione closer to him.   
  
"I'd like to ride," Hermione began.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. As long as it's not the rollercoaster. Or the swinging ship that goes higher and higher--" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, then. How about that?" Hermione said, pointing at the 80-feet high Ferris wheel, glistening above the night sky.  
  
"Um, I don't know..." Harry began.  
  
"Please?" Hermione pleaded, with a puppy dog look in her eyes. "For me?"  
  
Harry sighed. He nodded.  
  
Hermione led Harry towards the Ferris wheel. "You won't regret this. " she said with a bright smile.  
  
"I sure hope I won't."   
  
Hermione lightly kissed Harry's cheek. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine, I promise."   
  
Harry smiled. "Okay."   
  
They finally got a gondola to themselves, a few minutes after. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, pushing her towards him.   
  
As the Ferris wheel began to move, they began to rise higher and higher until they could see the whole amusement park.  
  
"Harry, look... you can see the ship. It almost looks like a little boat from up here!" Hermione excitedly exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah... does..." Harry replied nervously.  
  
"That's all you can say? You don't see something this beautiful everyday and just say, oh yeah, it does..." Hermione said as she turned around to face Harry. To her surprise, he wasn't even looking at the view. He had his eyes covered with his other hand. She smiled. She gently took Harry's other hand, which was doing the brilliant job of covering his eyes. Then, she said gently, "Don't be scared, it's alright."  
  
Harry looked around. "You're right. It is beautiful out here." He looked down, and watched the amusement park become smaller. "But nothing's as beautiful as my princess." He said softly. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. "  
  
Hermione smiled. She was speechless, and she didn't know what she should say.  
  
"I have to ask you something." Harry began.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. " There's nothing else I would want than to spend my whole life loving you. That is, if you'll have me."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "What are you saying?"   
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger!!!   
  
Wow... another chapter... Sorry it's not as long as you guys hoped for... anyway, was Harry too cheesy? I know he's not supposed to be afraid of heights, because he is a seeker in the books, but please remember that they aren't wizards in this story... I'm just borrowing their characters.... Please review, and tell me what you think...  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Cutie8- I'm so sorry it wasn't clear... but I hope you read the re-posted one... :)   
  
Befuzzled- thanks... :) and here it is... sorry it isn't that long...   
  
Kinky Girl: thanks, and here it is... :)  
  
Macy08- heehee... here it is... told you... I really was writing during class!!! :) when are you updating for YOUR story? :) e-mail me when you do... :)   
  
Smiley664- Thanks...:) and here it is... 


	3. Chapter 2: Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy?!  
  
A/N: sorry!!! This is the real thing. I made a BIG boo boo. im so so so so SORRY!!! Hermione wasn't supposed to leave. anyway, enjoy!!! (  
  
Chapter 2: Gone  
  
"You're serious?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As a heart attack" Harry replied as with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So, will you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Marry you? Harry, I'm not so sure, I mean." Hermione started to mumble. She started fidgeting with her nails.  
  
"You know what, I think that I should give you some time to think about this." Harry said. As he held her hands and started massaging them.  
  
"You're right. I mean, I love you, but this is a major decision. And I need to think." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Okay, I was also going to tell you that I have some business to take care of in Switzerland, I'll be away for 2 to 3 weeks. You can use those weeks to reflect. Okay?" Harry said as he lifted her hands and kissed her palms.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for understanding Harry." Hermione said with a grateful smile.  
  
"It's nothing. Oh, and do you remember Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Of course I remember Draco. how can forget your best friend?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you remember him. I talked to him the other night and I asked him if it would be all right if he stayed with you while I'm away." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Hermione's burst of emotions.  
  
"What? Harry, are you serious?" Hermione exclaimed. Disbelief clearly etched on her beautiful face.  
  
"Yup. I mean, it's not that I don't think you're not capable of yourself when I'm gone, but it would make me feel so much better when I know that there's someone to keep an eye on you." Harry explained with full patience.  
  
"Harry, I appreciate your concern, really. But I really don't think that I need a chaperone. For God's sake Harry, I'm 24." Hermione said as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"As if I don't know that." Harry said as he tried to reason with her calmly. "Why couldn't she see that he only cared for her safety?" he thought.  
  
He tried again.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. I'll be on the plane to Switzerland the day after tomorrow. I'll be on the other side of the planet. How do you expect me to sleep at night if I'm not sure you're safely tucked in your bed?"  
  
"Harry, once again you're overreacting. You'll be on the other side of the continent, not the planet. I have a black belt in karate. You don't have to worry about me. "  
  
"But I can't help it. I love you. You're the only thing that matters to me and I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to my princess." Harry said with a pleading look that poured all his emotions.  
  
"With a look like that, how could I say no?" Hermione said to herself.  
  
Harry could already see that he was on the winning side of the battle. "Come on Hermione. It's hard enough that I'm going away, but it's even harder to know that no one will be there in case something happens. I can't bear the thought of losing you, so I'm not taking any chances. Don't worry. Draco's a nice guy. I'm sure you guys will get along." He added.  
  
"Okay. I concede. But just this once." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Harry leaned towards Hermione slowly, as though teasing her. Then, he gently touched her lips with his. He poured out all the passion and love he felt for Hermione, kissing her hungrily, that Hermione lost her balance.  
  
"You kids wanna get a room?" A short man wearing a dirty shirt and pants that looked like they were worn since World War 2 rudely exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed. And with an embarrassed smile, Harry said "Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist." And they departed the Ferris Wheel laughing like guilty high school students.  
  
"Harry, this day was. perfect." Hermione started to say.  
  
"No, you are." Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry always said things like this to her, things that make her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman and the luckiest too!  
  
"Harry, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Without you, I would never be able to survive all these years." Hermione  
  
"How will I ever survive this month?!" Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the gate to leave the amusement park, and to end their perfect day.  
  
| 2 Days after. in the airport |  
  
"Dammit. I'm not even on the plane yet and I'm already missing you." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Come on Harry. I'll call you everyday. I promise!" Hermione said with her right hand raised up like a Girl Scout's.  
  
Harry thought she looked adorable. There was his girlfriend, the love of his life, the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he was leaving her for a whole month. It was going to be the longest month in his life.  
  
*Last call for the passengers of flight 214 *  
  
"That's my flight. I'll see you next month?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I better go." Harry said as got his luggage.  
  
"You're not gonna leave without saying good bye to your best friend are you?" a rich baritone voice inquired.  
  
Harry and Hermione turn towards the owner of the voice. "Draco! How are you? You've met Hermione right?" Harry said as he maneuvered Hermione towards Draco.  
  
"I.I believe we've already met." Hermione stuttered as she stared at Draco. He wore a white shirt and faded blue jeans. She didn't remember Draco looking so cute. The sun shone on his platinum blond hair, which looked so smooth and soft that it makes you long to run your hands through it. She was so distracted by Draco that she forgot about Harry for a second.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again." Draco said as he flashed a heart- stopping grin that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.  
  
Hermione grinned back as she turned to Harry. "You sure you're gonna be alright?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, of course I will." Harry replied as he turned to Draco. "You take care of her while I'm gone, okay?" "Of course, Harry. I won't let her out of my sight."  
  
Harry picked up his bags and went to his airplane leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"So." Draco started.  
  
"So." Hermione continued akwardly.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Hermione politely asked trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Would it be possible for you to accompany me to Harry's flat so I can unpack?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, come on." Hermione said as she motioned towards her car.  
  
Draco got his belongings and followed Hermione to her car.  
  
| In the car. |  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked Draco, while stopping her car, as the traffic light turned red.  
  
"I'm a fisherman, you see."  
  
"Are you serious? Fishing for what exactly?" Hermione said, trying to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Fish. What else would I fish for? Maybe that's why they call it fishing but I'm not so sure." Draco said with a playful smirk.  
  
"HAHA. very funny."  
  
"It was supposed to be. I thought you were supposed to be brilliant?" he said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I am." She said, as the traffic light became green.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
| In the flat. |  
  
"So, bathroom's in here, clean towels here, the TV control right there by the sofa, and you sleep here." Hermione said, pointing at Harry's bedroom door.  
  
"Hmmm.. And where do you sleep?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My flat. Any other questions?" Hermione said blankly. "If you need anything else, my number's posted at the fridge door."  
  
Draco took a look around. It looked decent enough. It wasn't as dirty as he expected it to be. He smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
Hermione grinned. "It's alright." She said as she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Draco placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's shining silver eyes. She never saw eyes like his before-eyes that pierced through her soul. Eyes that seemed to know exactly what she was thinking about, eyes that seemed to know everything that went on inside her brain. It was so much different from Harry's. "But then again, why am I comparing Draco to Harry?" Hermione thought. "It's just that he's so different from Harry." She argued with herself. His presence made her feel safe. Complete. Something she never felt around Harry. Sure, she felt safe around him, but never complete. Maybe there was more to Draco Malfoy than she thought, and she couldn't wait to find out. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Draco's question.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked shyly.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance, smiled guiltily as she tried to regain composure. "Sure, go ahead." 


	4. Chapter 3: Shut Up

Disclaimer: I... own... nothing... get it?  
  
Note: I edited the previous chapter. I didn't like it... Forgive me... ( the Last time (below) is the edited version... again, I'm SO sorry!  
  
Last Time on Someone like You:  
  
| In the flat. |  
  
"So, bathroom's in here, clean towels here, the TV control right there by the sofa, and you sleep here." Hermione said, pointing at Harry's bedroom door.  
  
"Hmmm... And where do you sleep?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My flat. Any other questions?" Hermione said blankly. "If you need anything else, my number's posted at the fridge door."  
  
Draco took a look around. It looked decent enough. It wasn't as dirty as he expected it to be. He smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
Hermione grinned. "It's alright." She said as she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Draco placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's shining silver eyes. She never saw eyes like his before-eyes that pierced through her soul. Eyes that seemed to know exactly what she was thinking about, eyes that seemed to know everything that went on inside her brain. It was so much different from Harry's. "But then again, why am I comparing Draco to Harry?" Hermione thought. "It's just that he's so different from Harry." She argued with herself. His presence made her feel safe. Complete. Something she never felt around Harry. Sure, she felt safe around him, but never complete. Maybe there was more to Draco Malfoy than she thought, and she couldn't wait to find out. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Draco's question.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked shyly as he rummaged through his bags.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance, smiled guiltily as she tried to regain composure. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
Chapter 3: Shut Up  
  
Shut up, Just shut up, shut up Shut up, Just shut up, shut up Shut up, just shut up, shut up Shut it up, just shut up, shut up Shut up, just shut up, shut up Shut up, just shut up, shut up Shut up, just shut up, shut up Shut it up, just shut up, shut up  
  
We try to take it slow But were still losing control And we try to make it work But it still ends up the worst, and I'm crazy for trying to be your lady I think I'm going crazy  
  
Shut Up Black eyed peas  
  
~*~*~ "Could you please leave so I can finish unpacking?" Draco asked in a rude tone as he shuffled through his bags and started to unpack.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. God forbid I intrude in your unpacking rituals," Hermione said sarcastically as she raised up her hands in defense.  
  
"Yeah... Scary experience it is. You see, innocents like you should never see something as disturbing as this. It might scar you for life," Draco drawled as his lips formed a smirk. He got his clothes and started to put them in a specific area of the closet.  
  
Hermione was watching him with an amused smile. In all her life, she never imagined Draco Malfoy to be such a neat freak. He arranged all his shirts by color. She bit back a laugh. "Oh no! It's the big bad shirt! Run and hide while you can folks! Before things get worse!" Hermione said sarcastically as she ran around in circles with her hands shaking in the air mockingly.  
  
"Haha... Charming. Now, if you please, I really need to get this out of my way. I think you know your way out. I'll give you a ring later. Okay? How about I come by later to your flat so we can eat dinner? How does 7:00 sound?" Draco calmly suggested as he got his trousers and placed it with all the trousers of the same brand.  
  
"You're sure?" She said apprehensively.  
  
"Of course." He said with a genuine smile as he bent down to retrieve the next bag that he was going to unpack. He saw her with her back leaning against the doorframe and he straightened up to face her. "I'll see you later. All right?" Draco said distractedly.  
  
"All right, all right. Thanks for making me feel so welcome Draco." She said sarcastically as she moved towards the front door.  
  
"You make it easy," Draco replied with a grin.  
  
He sighed as he heard the door close. He would have to do this quickly, he thought. "It's already 5:00. Damn, I hope her flat isn't too far." He thought as he hurried to finish unpacking.  
  
| 5:45... Draco... err... Harry's Flat |  
  
"Hermione... I don't know what to make of her." Draco thought as he stared at the ceiling while lying down on Harry's king sized bed. "She's entertaining, yet at the same time a nuisance." He thought as he recalled Hermione running around in circles as she mocked him. He let out a chuckle. "Oh, but she's definitely funny." He added. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he found her fascinating. Her ability to make him laugh and smile without even breaking a sweat was unbelievable. She sparked his interest. Not like he was going to do anything about it, but really, she did. She was like a butterfly gliding around him. So enchanting yet so annoying at the same time. The way she contradicted every word that came out of his mouth. The way she always had to retort to his sentences with those witty comebacks. The way she was so sarcastic about everything he said. He shook his head fiercely as if to rid his mind from these thoughts.  
  
He stood up and started to pace the bedroom. "Why am I even thinking about her?" he thought to himself as he continued to pace the length of the room. "It's not as if this is the first time I met her," He reasoned. "It's not as if she changed or anything... but it's the first time I talked to her. And I mean, really talk. Not just the occasional small talk, but a real conversation." He shook his head for the second time. "Now I'm babbling? What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself as he started to feel frustrated. "Okay, Draco. Calm down. Not like this is the first time you've seen a woman before," He reminded himself as he glanced at the clock. It was now 6:00. "Oh, joy..." he thought sarcastically as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower before he went to Hermione's flat.  
  
After his much-needed shower, he quickly put on a pair of jeans, a loose fitting black shirt and white sneakers and headed to the fridge.  
  
He dialed Hermione's number and waited for her to answer.  
  
* Ring *  
  
* Ring *  
  
* Ring *  
  
"Hello?" a female voice answered.  
  
"Hey. Is this Hermione?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes. And this is..." Hermione deliberately left the statement hanging.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Oh, why'd you call? Forget to say your other rude remarks? I'm sorry, but I'm extremely busy. Perhaps we should do this some other time. How about never?" Hermione said without any hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? And I didn't call to make rude remarks. I wanted to know your address. I'm coming over, remember?" Draco gently reminded her.  
  
"What do you need an address for? I'm right next door." She said as she put down the phone without bothering to wait for his reply.  
  
With a sigh, Draco put down the phone, stood up and slowly walked towards Hermione's flat while he thought of what to say to her. "Well, that was a cheerful conversation. Guess she liked me that much. Note to self: apologize to Hermione," he thought. "And, avoid any rude remarks," He added as an afterthought as he bit his lip. "Oh well, I'll try," He included to himself with a smile as he knocked on her door.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again. "Hermione, are you in there?" he shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Hermione's voice came out as a muffled reply.  
  
Hermione opened the door, with a cloud of smoke emerging from behind her. She was wearing an apron with a distressed look on her face as she hurriedly ushered Draco inside.  
  
"So, what's for dinner? Draco asked, making conversation as he sat down on one of the couches in Hermione's living room. He looked around taking note of his surroundings. The walls in her living room were painted sky blue and made Draco feel as if he were in the skies, sitting on clouds as the overstuffed couch he sat on was made of white leather so smooth, and so soft, that he could hardly tell the difference between them. A blue coffee table made of glass was in front of him and was decked with pictures of Hermione—Hermione growing up, Hermione with her parents, Hermione with her friends, and Hermione with Harry. "What?" Hermione asked distractedly. She was so concentrated in her cooking that she didn't hear Draco's question. "Nevermind... I'll come and see for myself," Draco muttered to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
A smell of something burning entered his nose as he set foot in the kitchen. He simply ignored it, then surveyed the interior of the room. Unlike the living room, which was filled with an ample amount of blue entities, this room was completely covered in yellow and orange. The walls were painted yellow orange and it looked... homey. "There was no other word for it." Draco thought. The whole kitchen looked like something that would be in "Country Homes." There was the stove in the middle of the room on top of a wooden table. Underneath the stove was a steel oven. On the far side of the room was a small table for four. Several wooden cabinets lined the wall on his left. He sat on a stool on the edge of the wooden table where he could clearly see what Hermione was cooking. She was so wrapped up that she didn't even hear him come in. Draco leaned closer to her. Close enough for her to feel him breathing down the side of her neck. She wheeled around to face him.  
  
"AAHH!" she exclaimed as her hand shot up to her heart.  
  
"So, what are you cooking?" Draco said with an evil grin.  
  
"Damn it, Draco. Don't ever sneak up on me again!" Hermione said as she caught her breath.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Draco started sarcastically. "I didn't know that I was sneaking up on you... But in case you didn't hear, I asked you a question a while ago, and you didn't answer. So, I went in here. It's not my fault you didn't hear me come in."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just wait for me to come out?"  
  
"Well, you do know that I'm a gentleman, right?" he said with an exaggerated smile. He didn't wait for her to respond as he continued. "Glad you agree. And since I am a gentleman, I felt the need to check up on you," He said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because..." He retorted.  
  
She snorted and went back to her cooking.  
  
"So, what're you cooking?" He questioned.  
  
"Roast Beef."  
  
"Roast beef? I never knew roast beef was so... black." He said as he struggled to find the words that described her "roast beef."  
  
"It's more, golden brown. Black is a bit too hasty. Don't you think?" Hermione replied sweetly as she lay down the "roast beef" on the table. "Well, aren't you going to sit here?" she asked as she pointed to the seat next to hers.  
  
He sat down next to her and stared at the plate before him before he looked at the chef. She looked so proud of her cooking. That big smile, as if this was her very first meal. "She is adorable. How can I not eat this when she's looking at me like that?" He thought to himself with a groan as he scooped some of it into his fork.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," He said as he lifted his fork to his mouth.  
  
"Good God, that sucks!" He exclaimed before thinking.  
  
Her face fell. She stood up and took his plate.  
  
"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that." He tried to apologize as he stood up and placed his hand over hers.  
  
"No, you're absolutely right. It does suck." She snapped, her brown eyes flaming with anger. "I didn't even invite you to eat here. You invited yourself! I'm sorry I ever tried cooking for you." Tears were now forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking when I said that." Draco said, growing impatient.  
  
She wiped her eyes and continued to scrape the remains of the roast beef into the garbage. "Yeah, that's right. You didn't think."  
  
"I said I was sorry. God! Isn't that enough?" He said as sat back down and massaged his throbbing temples. His rationality was hanging by a thread.  
  
"No it's not. You've been nothing but rude to me ever since you came here. I was so nice to you and what did you do? Throw my kindness right back at my face." She spat with venom.  
  
"Been nothing but rude to you?" He asked slowly. The thread was growing thinner by the second. "Been nothing but rude to you?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I don't even know why you're Harry's best friend. You are complete opposites. Harry is a kind, gentle, and caring person. But you are nothing but a ruthless, conniving, arrogant bastard!" She raged.  
  
At that moment, Draco felt the thread snap. "I know we're different, but I don't need some worthless nagger to tell me that. How long have you known Harry? I've known him my whole life. I was there when his parents died. I was there when he had nowhere to go. Where were you? Oh, right. You didn't know Harry yet. Or for that matter, me. You don't know me, so what right do you have to judge me?" he yelled.  
  
He felt the weight of her hand on the left side of his face. It stung like hell. He raised his hand to where she slapped him as if to somehow soothe his aching cheek. He looked up to see her face full of wrath. And his rationality came back with the impact of bullets. "I am a bastard." He thought. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He started.  
  
"Get out." She said. It was almost a whisper, a whisper that clearly told you that she would not listen to whatever you said.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He tried again.  
  
"I said get out!" She yelled.  
  
With a sigh of defeat, he stood up and left the room. 


End file.
